


Unstable Indulgences

by sternfleck



Series: Fics From Twitter [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (on a dick), Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Oral Sex, Shoe Kink, Soft Ending, Soulmates kinda, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck
Summary: Hux is getting some late-night work done at his desk in his slinky robe, while Kylo—who will not be denied his nightly time with Hux—kneels beneath the desk to bring Hux off with his mouth.-Originally a twitfic, now available on AO3.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fics From Twitter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Unstable Indulgences

Hux is getting some late-night work done at his desk in his slinky robe, while Kylo—who will not be denied his nightly time with Hux—kneels beneath the desk to bring Hux off with his mouth.

At first, Hux won’t let Kylo put his mouth on him. He strokes the tip of his cock with two fingers, to get a drop of pre-come, and lets Kylo suck them until he’s nosing at Hux’s thighs, begging for a taste.

“Have you been a good boy?” Hux asks. Kylo has to earn this privilege.

Hux runs his silk-slippered foot up the inside of Kylo’s thigh, pressing just slightly, nudging him, to see how hard he’s gotten purely from tasting the wetness on Hux’s fingers.

Kylo’s eyes close, and he whines, too undone to speak. So Hux tugs his hair sharply. “Answer me.”

“I—I’ve been good.”

He’s been needy, at least. Hux has teased him all day with messages from his datapad, having his fun with Kylo. The knight is so responsive when he gets worked up.

“Prove it.” Hux won’t make it easy for him. “Rub off on my slipper. I want to see you come.”

Kylo’s hips twitch, even as his face falls into a sulky pout. His hands tighten on Hux’s thighs, and a thrill of the Force pours off him like electricity, enough for Hux to remember the Dark Side power he wields.

But Hux has the power tonight. He points the toe of his slipper, making Kylo gasp.

“Look at you,” Hux whispers. There’s more tenderness in his voice than he expected. He tempers it with another tug to Kylo’s hair. “So desperate for my cock that you’d come under the toe of my slipper just to get another taste. Perhaps you are ready to be good after all.”

Kylo whines again. Then he swallows, gets his breath. “I’ll be good. I’ll do anything you want. Just—let me make you come. Please. Let me taste you.”

Hux pretends to consider it. It’s not as though he doesn’t want to come down Kylo’s soft, hot throat. But not yet. He wants to have his fun first.

He flexes his calf, points his toe. In the shadow beneath the desk, the slipper’s dark silk is elegant against the straining line of Kylo’s cock in his leggings. And Kylo, too, looks elegant when he shuts his eyes and tilts his hips for Hux.

“Go on,” Hux urges. “Lovely boy. So big. I can feel how hard you are, you know. You won’t last long. Show me what you need.”

Again, Kylo’s hands clench on Hux’s thighs. Hux will have bruises there tomorrow, to idly press with gloved fingertips while he works the bridge.

“Please,” Kylo moans, but there’s no real meaning to it. It’s only a sound to express his needy pleasure as he rubs against the sole of Hux’s slipper, dipping his head so that his dark hair spills across Hux’s lap.

His hair is silky against Hux’s cock, and his mouth is so close Hux can nearly feel the heat of it. Hux is a patient man, but desire dissolves his patience. Moreover, he’s had an idea. As Kylo ruts against him faster, more desperately...Hux lifts his foot away.

Kylo’s thwarted moan is almost enough to make Hux bury himself between those soft lips and come without delay. When Kylo lifts his head and raises his eyes to Hux’s, his face is tormented.

Hux strokes his speckled cheek. It occurs to him, in an abstract way, that he’s smiling down at Kylo.

“You have been good, haven’t you? You’ll let me have full control of your pleasure. Sweet, horrid creature. You can suck me now; I’ll allow it.”

Hux pauses, savouring Kylo’s wrecked expression, the way his hips twitch against nothing. “Oh. But that’s not what you want anymore.”

“I want to come,” Kylo says in a rush, then bites that obscene lower lip of his, as if he’s ashamed of his words, or his need, or both.

Hux’s smile persists. “That isn’t an option. Now. Do your best for me, and then I’ll consider whether you’ll get what you want.”

Kylo’s brows draw together, and his mouth drops into a snarl. Once more, that push of the Force towards Hux. As if he would ever forget Kylo’s power. Strength radiates from every part of him, naturally and supernaturally.

And yet, for all his strength, Kylo is the one on his knees. Kylo is the one taking Hux into his mouth, covering his teeth, relaxing, opening his throat. Kylo is the one gazing up with soft eyes that quickly grow wet as he holds his breath to take Hux deeper. Kylo is the one leaning into Hux’s touch, as Hux, with cold mercy, pets his hair.

When he comes—too soon, but that was inevitable, with how avidly Kylo moans as he sucks at him—Hux can’t help but thrust roughly into Kylo’s throat. Kylo, to his credit, only shuts his eyes tight and moans louder, a choked and helpless sound. His face is streaked with tears.

Hux continues to stroke Kylo’s hair, basking in the warm afterglow of pleasure. Kylo pulls off of him with a slick, lewd noise—the stuff of fantasies, if Hux didn’t have a far superior reality here every night in his quarters.

Kylo nuzzles at his thighs, but, to Hux’s surprise, there’s no urgency to his movements.

“Don’t you want to have your turn, now?” Hux lifts his slipper again, strokes the inside of Kylo’s thigh once more, but Kylo draws back. The flush on his cheeks deepens.

Hux doesn’t need the Force to make a guess at what’s just happened...but the fact of it has him awestruck all the same. “You’ve already come.” He cuffs Kylo beneath his chin with the side of his finger, teasing at the barest hint of stubble there. “Incorrigible boy.”

Kylo nods, drops his gaze...then lowers his head to nuzzle again at Hux’s thighs, soft beneath his robe. He kisses, nibbles—Hux winces, and tugs Kylo away.

“You came just from sucking my cock,” says Hux, because he wants to see Kylo agree, wants to hear him say it.

“Couldn’t breathe.” Kylo sounds almost apologetic. But he shakes his hair back from his face, and in his deep eyes there’s a kind of pride. Hux is struck by the truth that, though Kylo is younger, he has more awareness of the human mind’s inner workings than Hux will ever have.

“That’s useful knowledge.” Hux has made a habit of learning Kylo’s sexual quirks, though he’d never admit to it, and is loath to think that Kylo can see it in his mind. “Next time, perhaps I can achieve the same result by leaving you on the wrong side of an airlock.”

It should be a threat. But as he says it, Hux lifts his hand to Kylo’s face, to graze a thumb over his lip and pet his temple and his cheek. Kylo leans into his touch, tame and sleepy, like he’s well aware of the emptiness in Hux’s words.

“Let’s go to bed,” says Hux at last, when he thinks his legs might be steady enough to hold him.

There are a few risks here. They might lose a rest shift to more of the same activities, hands and mouths and eager bodies. Or, worse, Hux might fall asleep in Kylo’s arms. He’s done it before. He slept well, and woke more refreshed than he has in years. It’s an unstable indulgence, though, which means Hux can’t afford to get used to it.

But as Kylo rises to his feet and helps Hux into his arms to carry him to bed, there’s a small, inconvenient part of Hux that says his soul was already used to this from the start, before he even met the soft-haired, soft-mouthed boy who hides his face behind a mask. Without knowing it, he was waiting for Kylo all along.

That, of the risks Hux runs in these liaisons, is the greatest of all. And yet, he turns in Kylo’s arms to bury his face in his strong neck, and decides, for the night, to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of this, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sternfleck) and on [tumblr](https://sternfleck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
